The Couple From Juilliard
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi take on the challenges of Juilliard. When they create a musical show, a select few would be chosen also Ryan and Kelsi let their feelings be known to each other. What will the outcome be? Ryelsi. Short story. 1 of 4 parts is done and M for a reason.


Author's Note: This is one of the four fanfics before the finale. A four-parter on Ryan and Kelsi. This is the Fourth of the 16 parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. So don't ask.

The Couple From Juilliard

Chapter 1

Their New Surroundings & Hidden Feelings

They were in Julliard with heads held up high Ready to take on what Julliard had to give them with Kelsi in Music and Ryan in Dance they were a perfect combination especially with all the things that they had been through and how well they were in sync. They were able to roommate together in a dorm. And they both settled in, hanging their stuff and placing pictures of their friends and fellow wildcats from East High. Then the classes started for them as Ryan and Kelsi went to their seperate room with Kelsi trying to Major in piano and composing while Ryan majoring in dance and choreography. One afternoon when Ryan didn't see Kelsi in the dorm he went out searching for her but what way to know where she was than a piano room. When he got there, he saw Kelsi alone writing songs and playing on the piano. Ryan came in to join and saw the song she wrote that she was playing entitled: "Love's An Adventure." In which Ryan also spoke out loud.

"Yeah." Kelsi replied. "The love that Troy and Gabriella has shown has inspired me to write this. I always was a kiss up for true love."

"I understand."

"But how does this go? How would you put it?"

As Kelsi began Ryan looked at her music sheet as she started to play.

_When you begin to start_

_Looking for love_

_You put coins in a wishing well_

_Or wish from the stars up above_

_Suppose that love is something_

_You wait on_

_Suppose is something you must find_

_And not depend upon_

_You will see how far it is_

_And how far you must go_

_You want to find out how love feels_

_You've been waiting to know_

_So once you take that very step_

_You will know for sure_

_That love's not a journey_

_Love's an adventure_

Ryan had surely felt Kelsi song in his heart and started singing the second verse

_When you start taking_

_Your own path_

_Once you get there _

_You'll be satisfied with the aftermath_

_True love is waiting to be found_

_You can't turn back_

_There's so much on the line_

_Don't you slack Don't you slack Don't you slack_

_You will surely soon be there_

_The feeling of love's on your lips_

_If you want to find out how love feels_

_You've must continue the trip_

_So you must keep on going_

_Cause' you have known for sure_

_That love's not a journey_

_Love is an adventure_

Kelsi was surprised at how Ryan had followed her song especially when he added his own touch to it. As Kelsi performed a solo, Ryan was speaking to her.

"Beautiful song, Kelsi."

"Thanks."

"This song is most definitely a message of how love can be for some that can relate."

"I'm glad you see it that way."

"You should present it for a mid term or final or something."

"Do you really think I should? I had plans for this song to be put in a musical if ever someone was to create one."

"Really? Because with a song like that I'm sure you can ace a final with that."

"Perhaps it would be better if it was in a musical."

Ryan and Kelsi looked back and saw a guy who was into the drama major. He and another guy along with 3 girls saw how she played.

"We already have a play made up but it needs two things first is music, a pianist and a composer and the other's a dance choreographer." The guy said.

"We would be so delighted jf you could help." A woman said.

"Well, I would need time because me and Ryan haven't fully settled in. And we're trying to study in our major."

"Not a problem because the play that we are trying to present could help us all if the show's successful we all could get extra credits for our majors."

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." The second woman said. "Are you a musician too?"

"Well I'm not a pianist or a composer but I am majoring in dance and choreography. I choreographed our high school plays and Kelsi wrote all of our songs there."

"We heard." The second guy said. "The Deans bulletinized you two for winning scholarships here."

"Well Ryan?" Kelsi asked him.

"When you're right, you're right." Ryan replied. "Maybe you best work yet could belong in a show."

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

They continued to finish the song with the other group watching as they were finishing up.

_You will see how far it is_

_And how far you must go_

_You want to find out how love feels_

_You've been waiting to know_

_So once you take that very step_

_You will know for sure_

_That love's not a journey_

_Love's an adventure_

Once the song was over, the guy gave them a transcript of the play with the suggestions for songs at almost every scene.

Back in their dorm, Kelsi and Ryan were going over their script. When days went by the songs were in place and Kelsi's song was the first for the show.

"I can't believe it." Kelsi said. "Only a month in Juilliard and We're already needed for someone's show."

"I know. Isn't this great?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Besides my class, and rehearsal, nothing. Why?"

"Well I was thinking after rehearsal we could travel out of Juillliard to see what kind of restaurants and stuff is out there."

"That would be nice."

"Really?"

"I would like that. But are you considering this a date?"

"What would you consider it as?"

Suddenly they had a silent moment looking at each other for a long period of time they had a dead silent moment until Kelsi spoke up.

"I'll consider it a date, under one condition."

"And that would be?"

Kelsi was closing in on Ryan and before he knew it, she ended up kissing him. It was clear to Ryan that he and Kelsi after 4 years of school together in which 2 was mostly where they became closely recognizable and 1 being visibly recognized, the finally became more than friends. Once they broke from the kiss, ryan looked at Kelsi with much love.

"Somehow Kelsi, I knew since our senior musical we would be too good of a couple."

"I know. The moments we sang together, our love for music and musicals, what more we don't have in common?"

"Yeah."

"And to tell you something..."

"Yes?"

"I kind of wanted to be your girlfriend."

"When?"

"Ever since the time we all spent at Lava Springs. I really wanted to tell you."

"And I will assume you probably hid it for the fact that my sister would have thought of using you to her advantage at the time."

"Well kind of."

"Well I'm glad to know."

"So..."

Ryan brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend Kelsi. In fact I'd be honored."

With another smile on Kelsi, she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply having them fall back with Ryan's upper body on top of her moaning at every second of their intense kiss which seemed to be surprisingly long. After a semi making out session they headed for dinner and went back into their dorm to study and practice more and sleep together instead of their own beds.

Author's Note: that's four parts down 12 more to go I am 25% done with my 16 parter but I am also 25% done with the entire HSM Thing here there are 2 other stories I made. If you want to check them out click on my fanfic name and check them out. Please leave a review it counts.


End file.
